


Watch Me

by Feli_X



Series: Watch me [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blue Blood, Bottom Connor, Café, Connor In Hanks Hoodie, Crime Work, Day Out, Depression, Digital Art, Exhibitionism, Fanart, First Time, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I love Hanks Hoodie, Im pretty sure theres no plot, Interrogation, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, POV Alternating, Self-Destruction, Showers, Slightly Drunk Connor, Smut, Strawberry Jam, Walking In On Someone, android components, sumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Connor finds that he has an exhibitionist streak.





	1. Sleep disturbances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut from the outset cause I have no self-control

Connors staring up at the ceiling, running basic diagnostics and scans for the third time tonight.

"Why can't I just relax...?" He sighs, ever since becoming Deviant he's found it hard to turn off - literally. He will enter stasis then come out of it stupidly early, he's hoping one of the scans will say he has a malfunction somewhere in his system that can be fixed so he can get back to normal but he knows it's unlikely, it's just something he has to deal with now. He looks over to Sumo to see if he's up to keeping him company but a glance over his vitals shows he's in a deep sleep. A smile tugs its way onto connors lips, he wonders if dogs dream and if so... What about? Probably food in sumos case. His next thought makes another sigh escape his artificial lungs 'I wish I could dream...' he's done a fair amount of research on dreams and they seem like that would be fun - as long as they didn't turn into a nightmare that is, he certainly wasn't interested in having one of those. He had enough stressors in his memories, flinching as he remembers Daniel shooting him in the back, watching his blue blood spill out of his mouth and onto the ground unable to do anything about it till he shut down and the world went dark.

Connor shakes the thought from his mind and flops down onto the cushions, hands rested over his stomach and fingers woven together as he looks at the TV, accessing it without moving he scans through a list of films. None of them hold much interest to him but he needs to find something to occupy his mind and sets one to play, sound off to avoid disturbing Hank, he had been in a particularly foul mood that evening when Connor had informed him that with it being a Thursday he shouldn't have any alcohol. He'd cussed Connor out and flung himself down into the couch to watch sports but it'd only made Connor smile - once Hanks back was turned of course . Hank could have easily left to Jimmys or another bar but he didn't, grouchy as he had been the past couple months of living together Connor could see Hank was really putting in effort. He knew it was hard for him, even with his depression lifting a little, three years of alcohol abuse runs its toll and Hank wasn't going to be going cold turkey anytime soon 'Cold Turkey...what A strange phrase'. 

Connor glances down at his feet, slowly flexing his toes against the fabric, it feels nice. Feeling is a new thing for him too, deviancy has a lot of side effects and his sense of touch moving from a pressure based stimulus to being able to feel textures and temperatures had been overwhelming at first. It'd taken a week or so to settle in but once he could fully feel things he found himself not being able to stop himself from touching everything... Sumos fur, clothes, water, Hanks beard - a small chuckle escapes him at the memory of Hanks incredulous expression at his request, but he'd accepted and waited - somewhat - patiently as Connor had stroked his fingers through the surprisingly soft facial hair. The memory makes his cheeks warm as he snuggles down into Hanks oversized hoodie, it was already baggy on Hank and it practically drowns Connors frame. He'd slowly worn Hank down over the course of last week till he had given in and forfeit ownership of the garment, its warm and so soft even though the fabric was thick enough to hold it's own, it feels so nice to wear. He brushes a hand down his thigh to smooth out a crease in the sweater, pausing when he finds the sensation more than appealing, as wonderful as his new pajama top is he wasn't expecting the soft fabric to feel so nice against his bare leg. 

He closes his eyes and tucks his nose away under the neck of the hoodie, immersing himself in Hanks scent...Whiskey, Sumo, cologne, detergent... The light mixture of smells registering as comforting and safe in his memory banks. He hardly pays attention when he slides his hand over the top of the hoodie and across his thigh, fingers slipping underneath the fabric and up his surprisingly sensitive pseudo-skin, each stroke working it's way closer between his legs till the outside of his thumb brushes beside his crotch making his breath hitch. Connor opens his eyes a fraction to look at himself, noticing a very slight tent between his legs, he's not completely erect just... A bit excited. He can see a blur of yellow from his LED in the side of his vision as he contemplates acting on it. He's strayed a hand down there before, but not to completion and laying there, swaddled in Hanks hoodie, feeling the most relaxed he can remember since his activation at cyberlife it feels like the best opportunity to explore his new heightened sensitivity. 

Raising his hips up off the couch he tucks his thumbs into the back of his waistband, shimmying them down over the curve of his ass before sliding his legs free and discards the briefs on the floor nearby, a giddy excitement fizzing in his tummy. Connor takes ahold of the bottom of his hoodie and slides it up to just below his ribs, blushing blue when his bare butt touches the cushions below. He gingerly places his hands on his stomach, gliding them over the lightly toned abdomen. He takes a nervous glance towards the hallway...silence. It's 4:07, the dead of night and Hanks not likely to be up till 8:00 and that's only if Connor steps in otherwise he wouldn't be in work till 10:00 at the very earliest. Connor brings his attention back to his hands, trying to soothe his nerves as he rubs his palms along the insides of his thighs... He's never taken the time to fully enjoy touching himself before, and it's radiating Warmth from his core, temperature raising as his thirium pump speeds up in excitement. He lays the heel of his palm across his heated shaft and thumbs across the underside of his glans, eyelids fluttering shut with a groan as he gives himself an experimental pump with his fist.

~~~

"Shit..." Hank grumbles and pushes himself up, eyes squinting at the clock '4:11', he always ended up waking in the middle of the damn night now that Connor had forcibly taken control of drinking habits... weekends only and a slight leniency for particularly stressful days, some crimescenes really took it out of him. He wonders if he could sneak a shot or two, Connor should be in that Stasis...mode...thing at this hour surely? He eases himself to his feet, pausing to stretch out his back and heads to exit the bedroom. He rounds the corner, glancing toward the dimly lit living room surprised the TV was still on at this hour , there was no sound but soft flashes of color light up the room as a movie played on. He moves his gaze over to the couch expecting to see Connor sitting in stasis as usual but his heart gives a tight squeeze as he looks over to the android laying in his large baggy 'DETROIT POLICE' Hoodie... and only that, a pair of black boxer briefs crumpled on the ground. Connor was laying across the cushions, sweater pulled up above his navel idly playing with himself, lazy strokes along his shaft and thumb sweeping over the head, what he guesses is the android equivalent of precum glistening across the tip.

Hank feels the all too familiar pang of need twist up in his gut, heartbeat rising as he leans against the doorframe, unable to tear his eyes away when Connor let out a drawn out moan, pulling his knees up as he squeezes his cock tightly up from the base, thumb and forefinger closing around the glans. Hank can feel his cheeks burning and the tightness in his underwear 'fuck... I... I should go' he thinks to himself knowing every second he stays is a step closer to being caught peeping on his housemate but he can't, every sound coming from Connor is like toxic honey sticking him in place. Till now even the thought that Connor - 'the android sent by Cyberlife' - could actually have a sex drive has never occurred to him, he's never shown any interest in it, didn't even pay attention to any of the TRACIS at the Eden Club... but there he was, thrusting up into his palm, hushed groans trickling out him as he gets himself off on Hanks living room couch. He can feel his own arousal making itself known now, stirring to life as he watches, captivated by the deviancy all over his usually calm and poised partner. Hanks fingers push up the hem of his light grey shirt then slide absent mindedly into his boxer shorts, taking a firm grip on his dick he starts stroking himself... It hasn't been that long since his last session and he's wishing he hadn't earlier so he could enjoy this to it's fullest, but he'll work with what he's got. 

Hank watches with half lidded eyes, shoulder braced against the door frame as he uses his spare hand to get himself off, his breathing heavy but carefully quiet as he takes in Connors form lit by the TV. Hank feels a lightning strike of need shoot right through his groin when he hears Connor murmur his name as the android hides his face in the side of of the sweaters hood continuing to thrust up into his clenched hand, hips rolling back and forth as Connors moans slowly increase in volume. Hank gulps hard, a lump forming in his throat as he sees Connors hand disappear somewhere between his thighs, he can't see but the thought alone of what might be going on down there is enough to make his head swim and his cock throb with need.

~~~

Connors thoughts have become somewhat of a haze, errors and warnings flashing in vision, not that he's reading any he's just shoving them into a temporary storage to be sorted through later. His current sole focus is the pleasure radiating throughout his body, curiosity persuaded him to slide his fingers down between his thighs and run his fingers along his entrance, puckered but pliable and soft. Connor brings his hand back up to his mouth, his equivalent of saliva is already working overtime and slathering his fingers doesn't take long though he relishes a few moments of feeling the two digits slide along the flat of his tongue, he vaguely registers a pop up for analysis but it swiftly follows the rest of the alerts to temporary storage. Sliding his fingers free from his mouth he moves them down south again, smearing the analysis fluid across his opening before pressing in the tip of his middle finger, feeling it slowly sink into a silky warm passage. He can't help the thought that pops into his head 'I want Hank to feel this...' his toes curl as he adds a second digit and reaches knuckle deep, wishing it was his humans fingers inside of him right now. 

Connor flexes his fingers inside, a beckoning motion with his middle and index stroking them across his walls whilst using his other hand to rhythmically pump his member, a form of precum oozing down his head and over his thumb. His breathing's running ragged, he doesn't need the oxygen but something spurs him on, Hanks name dancing on his tongue as he finds a firm sensitive plate inside himself and curls his fingers into it. It's like electricity shooting to his toes, that fire coiling in his gut has gotten so tight. Knees buckling as he puts everything into fingering himself in time with the thrusts into his hand, vision distorting into a static ridden blur and his audio processors stop working as he gasps out Hanks name. Time seems to stop for just a few seconds of pure unadulterated bliss, his processors fizzle and he forgets his name, where he is, what he's doing except the last word on his lips.

~~~

"I-I..Oh...Ha...HANK!!!"

Hank chokes on air as Connor climax's hearing his name called as Connors hips buck hard into his hand, trembling as shot after shot of cum paints itself across his stomach and his hoodie, body convulsing a few times before he slumps down with a shaky static tainted sigh. Connor doesn't move for a few moments, his LED a barely visible pulsing crimson before settling back to a solid sky blue. Hank loses it, the image of Connor arching himself into is hand, crying out Hanks name as he came, he shudders and presses his forehead against the doorframe, biting down hard on his lip as semen spurts across his hand and the inside of his shorts. He holds his breath as he finishes, not trusting himself and lets out a trembling exhale as he continues stroking his cock, stretching out any lingering pleasure before he gets too sensitive.

"Oh fffuck..." He groans under his breath, legs weak as he wipes his hand off on his underwear, he hasn't cum that hard in months, maybe years even. He holds back a wry chuckle...all these years and it's his android that's managed to clawed out one of the best solo orgasms he's ever experienced. Hank lifts his head back up to look to the living room and pauses, seeing Connor sitting up and inspecting the hand that had been wrapped round his dick not moments before. Hank smirks already predicting what his deviant android's going to do - and for once he wants him to do it. Opening his mouth, Connor places the tips of cum smeared fingers onto his tongue, lips closing round the digits as he sucks them clean. His LED whirrs yellow as he unnecessarily analyses it, a lewd groan in the back of his throat before letting them slide free, now coated in analysis fluid rather than android ejaculate. Hank can see the blue stained across his cheeks as a particularly bright scene plays on the television.

~~~

UNEXPECTED ERROR.  
PROCESSING FAILURE.  
SYSTEM FAILURE  
REBOOTING...  
THIRIUM PUMP STABILIZED  
DATA CORE STABILIZED  
SYSTEMS CHECK...  
ALL OPERATIONS FUNCTIONAL

 

Connor blinks his eyes open, taking just a few seconds to get back to himself, a happy warmth spread across his face as he quickly remembers what happened before his system reboot. Thankfully there were no damages... though he thinks he would sacrifice a few minor errors to do that again. He pushes himself up to more of a seated position, legs bent beside him with his elbow rested on the arm of the couch as he inspects his cum covered hand, spreading his fingers to watch the artificial semen web between his digits. He hesitates for just a second, his audio processors picking up movement to his right, he swears his thirium pump skips a beat and his blue blood run cold. He quickly accesses the temporary storage folder, trying to sift through the numerous generic system errors to find...'Ah, there it is'. Connor listens to three audio clips. 

He listens to the first; a door opening, and feet shuffling across the carpet before suddenly going silent. He swears his thirium pump drops to his knees 'Oh god, Hank saw me?' He goes through a list of possible scenarios to explain his actions... That being masturbating in hanks living room. None of them are any use.

He listens to the second and is horrified to hear his own voice cry out Hanks name, much louder than necessary to wake him from his sleep... even if he hadn't noticed Connor before he would surely have when he heard Connor call for him.

He barely has the will to listen to the last one but it makes his cheeks flush hot as he hears Hanks labored breathing, muffled slick sounds followed by a muffled needy grunt. Connors pump gave a metaphorical squeeze at the sounds, there was no denying what they were. 

Connor opens his eyes and chances a quick glance down the hallway, a human may not have been able to notice but his optical sensors filtered the light in such a way he could make out Hanks form by his bedroom door, head resting against the doorframe with his bangs covering his face. His eyes trail downwards and Connor isn't disappointed by what he sees, Hanks hand shoved down the front of his boxer shorts and the slight moving of the shadows telling Connor Hank's still stroking himself. 

Connor looks back at his hand and hopes that Hank will be watching as he places his slickened fingers into his mouth, massaging his tongue against the digits and swallowing his cum as he cleans them off. His analysis system immediately comes back with the molecular make up of his semen and it's nothing unexpected, just a white strain of thirium... though he can't deny between tasting his own fluids and knowing Hank might be watching him, it's enough to make his cock twitch temporarily back to life. Androids are programmed with a refractory period, which Connor could easily override if he wished to... but he will leave it be. His hearing zones in as he hears a soft click from the hallway and smiles, the sound of a door handle. Neither of them had acknowledged the other though Connor couldn't deny, he was excited about having the upper hand knowing that he'd been watching him - as Hank would say - 'get himself off'.

Connor looks down at his Hoodie and tuts, spatters of ejaculate dotting the dark fabric, he's grateful washing machines are quieter than they were a few years back and he's pretty sure he can get it washed and dried before Hank wakes up in the morning.

~~~

With his free hand Hank carefully pulls his bedroom door to, wincing as the handle bolt caught a little on its home before flopping down on the edge of his bed, fishing out a pack of wetwipes from his drawer, proceeding to wipe his hand and softened dick clean before switching out to a new pair of underwear. 'well that was something...' he thinks, brain barely trudging along between the fading orgasm and lack of sleep as he falls back onto his pillow, sounds and images of Connor burning into his mind as he drifts ito unconsciouness.


	2. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make a more serious chapter in this one, no smut

"Hank..." A voice cuts through the dark haze of his sleep, eyes opening a fraction to see Connor leaning down near his face.

"Argh...just...not yet" Hank slurs, batting his hand by his face hoping for a few more minutes of rest.

"Hank. It's 8:20, this is the forth time I've wo-!"

Hanks eyes snap open as he feels the back of his hand collide with the side of Connors face with an audible slap, he really didn't think he'd been that close. He can see the dumb struck look frozen on the androids face, LED yellow. Connor blinks a few times and straightens up, cheeks staining blue.

"Not sure I deserved that..." 

"Argh Connor I didn't mean to actually catch you, I was just. You were close and I just woke up." Words tumble out of his mouth as his brain struggles to catch up to the fact a grin is twitching on the corner of Connors lips.

"I know you didn't mean to." Connor chuckles, rocking back and forth on his heels the little light on his head back to it's usual blue. "Soooo... are you getting up this time?"

"Yes yes, for fucks sake just let me wake up in peace will ya" Hank grumbles, pushing himself up to rest his head in his hands - at least he's not waking up with a hangover.

"I'll cook something for breakfast then" Connors gone before Hank has time to protest, hearing drawers being open and metal clanging of various kitchen utensils. As soon as Connor had moved in he started stocking the place up and complained about Hanks 'dangerous cholesterol level'. He couldn't complain though, everything Connor has cooked so far had been delicious. 

Hank freezes, brain finally having woken up he remembers the events of last night, Connors lewd display on his couch 'no... no way it must've been a dream' he shakes his head. There's no way that happened, he looks over to the bin to see if the discarded wetwipes were sitting at the top but it's completely empty

"He's like a fucking ghost..." Hank sighs, realizing Connor must've emptied the bin this morning along with his other self appointed chores. Hanks grateful but can't help but be a little irritated that Connor just lets himself into his room whenever he feels like it without him even noticing. In fact Hank hadn't registered till now that Connor has been fully dressed for work, not in the hoodie so he must've changed too... Did he change in here whilst Hank was sleeping?

"It's too goddamn early for these thoughts..." He groans, headed toward the bathroom in hopes that a shower will help wake him up.

~~~

Connors busying himself in the kitchen when he hears the bathroom door open and the sound of running water echo down the hallway. 'Finally' He can't help but think as he cuts a handful of cherry tomatoes in half, sliding the fruit to the side with his knife before whisking two eggs with milk, keeping a steady rhythm with his hand before emptying out into a small frying pan. Placing the tomatoes on top with a small amount of cheese. 

The heat is low and it gives Connor time to ponder, revisiting last night in his head and in particular his climax... He's never experienced anything like it and he can't deny if he had time he would be halfway to one by now. He carefully checks underneath of the fragile omelet with a spatula before putting under the grill to finish and finishes cleaning the dishes, it's autonomous work and by the time he's done he feels a bump against his calf to see Sumo staring back up at him. 

"Yes Sumo, breakfast time for you too" Connor smiles, placing a hand either side of Sumos neck, ruffling up the fur, having gotten more skilled in petting the saint Bernard since his first introduction "Come on, let's get you some food." 

Connor takes out a scoop of biscuits for Sumo and mixes it in with half a tin of dog food, having to hold Sumo back from eating before he's finished... It takes him longer to get the food ready than it takes for Sumo to vacuum it up. 

"Hey Sumo" comes a gruff and wonderfully familiar voice from the hallway, Hanks dressed in his usual choice of shirt and is busy giving Sumo what must be the best belly rubs of his life. 

Connor chuckles to himself at the adorable scene as he pulls the frying pan from the grill, sliding the omelet out onto a plate and places it down on the counter. 

"That smells so fucking good Con" 

The praise goes straight to the androids head coupled with Hanks rarely used nick name for him. He feels like his chests going to burst... but in a good way. It's all fluttery and warm and Connor loves it... He loves Sumo... He loves Hank too.

~~~

Hank steps away from his trusty attack dog, wanting time to enjoy his breakfast before headed out. He's surprised by the look Connors face, a soft warm smile and his eyes are practically sparkling...crying?

"Hey Connor are you ok? You're crying"

The android nods and wipes a bead of moisture from his cheek with a sharp intake of breath "I'm more than OK Hank, I'm just very very happy.." Connor says quietly before moving to stand by the window, looking out into the side garden

Hearing that warms the depths of Hanks heart and he takes the first bite of his perfect breakfast, certainly better than reheated take out. He absent mindedly looks over Connors form, he looks very smart... Connor has been complaining about how 'restrictive' his Cyberlife getup was and had decided to buy some new clothes for himself. Hank had accompanied him and been a little disappointed with how reigned in Connors style was... dark waistcoats, white shirts, and black jeans. Though one thing connor had bought with a bit of color were some socks, mostly black of course but with a checker pattern of bright colors across the sole. Hank had also given up his favorite hoodie to the android, it'd taken a while of course... A mixture of begging and puppy dog eyes eventually made Hank cave.

He sees Connor in his minds eye for a second, pale hips arched skywards and whimpering his name. 

"Gahh..." He groans and rests his head on the table... He mentally berates himself 'Not the time' 'You gotta work' 'Just get a hold of yourself man'. Hank lifts his head back up, tuning out the part of him that wants to dredge up every second of last night and remember it in perfect detail. He scarfs down the rest of his eggs and rinses off his plate. 

"Ready?" Connor askes with a small smile, already making his way to the front door.

"Yup, let's get going" Hank grabs his coat, wrapping up and steps out into the cool morning air, chucking himself into the drivers seat followed by Connors much smoother motion into the vehicle beside him. 

~~~

"Hey Tincan" Connor groans in annoyance immediately recognizing the voice as Gavin 

"Good morning Detective Reed"

"It'd be a good morning if you weren't here" 

'I agree' Connor thinks to himself, but turns round with a stoic expression, determined to try and....tolerate his presence  
"No answer huh? You gonna ignore me again? You remember what I did last time you ignored me right?" 

Connor winces slightly, Detective Reed had punched him in his thirium pump regulator, shocking his systems and sent him to his knees, a minor and short lived heat attack if he had to compare it to a human. With it had been that unpleasant when he had no deviancy he doesn't desire to know what it'll feel like now. 

"Yes Detective Reed, I remember..." 

"Good... Don't forget" Gavin winks and does his usual mimicing of a pistol shot toward the android. It was unlawful for humans to harass androids in the workplace now but it didn't stop Gavin from toeing along the line to get under Connors pseudo skin. 

"Eh fucking prick" Hanks voice pops up beside him, coffee in hand "He'll get what's coming to him one day don't you worry about it kid" Hank glares daggers over to the detective and flops down into his seat, booting up the terminal.

Connor takes his place opposite Hank, he has own nameplate now "DET CONNOR (RK800)" sitting on his desk along with a small plant and sock monkey made by Alice. He smiles, it's a little... out of place but he finds it gives his desk a nice personal touch and dash of color. It's grey and sky blue with a neon blue circle stitched into the side of it's head. It's adorable. 

"Christ..."

Connor turns his gaze to Hank "A case?" he asks, seeing the sorrowful scowl on his partners face. 

"Yeah... android lost his shit and killed two humans, one of them being his wife... he said it was an accident apparently...what a goddamn mess" 

Connor boots up his terminal and peels back his synthetic skin, touching it to the glass and analysis the case file. It is a mess literally and metaphorically. The photos are a sea of red. Two women had been found, stomachs opened and livers removed with no anesthetic, neither had made it.

"We should go speak to him and find out why he'd do something like this..." Connor gulps down the lump in his throat and sighs, time to get to work. He stands up, steeling himself and walks down to the interrogation chamber, Hank the one in tow. He will admit his jobs gotten harder since becoming Deviant... fear, empathy, anger. They all made staying level headed very difficult but he's getting better at shaking them off for short periods of time, learning to mask his emotions like Hank.

~~~

The lieutenant takes a seat in the observation room, eyeing the suspect as Connor enters on his left, taking a seat opposite and gently places a file on the table between the two.

"James?" Connors voice is soft, eyes flickering cross the suspect for clues "James you need to talk so we can figure out what happened."

He flinches away and Connor starts searching for weak points

"Why would you kill your wife James?" 

.....

"Did she do something to make you angry?...fearful?" 

"No..." The androids voice barely registering through the equipment. Connors continues with a gentle approach. 

"Then why did you kill her James...?" Connor opens the file and begins placing photos in front of the now trembling android. "Why would you do this to your wife, what did Lisa do to deserve this?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He blurts out, slamming his fists on the table "I WA...I was...confused.... I oh god what have I done." The suspect begins sobbing uncontrollably, shoulders shaking. 

Connor leans forward still pushing "What confused you James?... Tell me, we need to try and understand"

......

"We can't help if we don't understand"

"I...I thought she was...something broke in me... I f-forgot she was human..." He shudders, gripping into the table hard. 

Connor looks lost in thought for a few seconds before his eyebrows shoot up in understanding. He leans to the side, trying to make eyecontact with the broken android  
"Were you trying to fix her James?"  
He nods and picks up one of the photos, tremors shooting through his hands as he looks at the crimescene before he breaks down shrieking pleas of forgiveness from his deceased partner, slamming his head into the table. Connor looks absolutely horrified.  
"SHIT!" Hank pushes himself up and darts round the corner "Hey we need some help over here!" he calls into the precinct, two officers rushing down to meet him. 

The officers struggle to subdue the android but it ends up being a lost cause, within only a few seconds the tables covered in blue blood and the android powers down, LED flashing red till the power cuts out. 

~~~

The air is tense, everyone's quiet including Gavin who seems to be able to tell no ones going to appreciate his humor right now. Connors sat at his desk, face buried away in his arms, wishing away the images seared into his mind. It's his fault, he let his stress levels get too high he didn't take into consideration that the androids bio components had been damaged and were sending out a false signal, he should have noticed it got stuck on 54%. He should have noticed his demeanor was absolutely not that of someone with a 54% stress level. It was his fault.

Connor can feel the regret and frustration eating away at him from the inside out, feeling like boiling liquids are coursing through his artificial veins and finally vents it out, slamming his foot into a metal bin beneath the desk

"FUCK!"

The word relieves a surprising amount of tension and stress in him so he grinds his forehead into the tabletop, repeating it under his breath till the angers drained away and he's left with a hollow pit in his stomach. It takes a few more minutes for him to raise his head and check on Hank, looking tired and defeated as he fills out the report.

"I-I'm sorry Hank, it's my fault" He say weakly, barely able to pull together enough energy to force the words out. 

"It's ok Con... that guy was... He was out of his fucking mind. Thing's would've gone to shit no matter who talked to him or what they said."

The words don't sink in, Connors mind instantly rejects them "I should have been paying more attention, I was so... desperate to understand why he'd do something that I didn't see the warning signs of him destabilising..." He shakes his head, the thumps and splintering of the androids skull still reverberating through his own mind. 

"There wasn't anything you could've done Connor, he was past the point of no return... crazy bastard... but, what did you mean back in there? About fixing them" 

Connor sighs, LED rapidly blinking yellow "I had a look through Lisa's medical history, she had been diagnosed with liver failure 4 days ago... when he said 'I forgot she was human' it made me think of what an android would do if someone was in need of a new biocomponent. You would find a replacement and simply switch them out.."

"Fucking hell... He thought his wife was an android and was trying to fix her with a new one... " 

Connor nods "Whatever happened to make him think that his wife was an android didn't last and when he came too...." Connor can only imagine the grief he would feel if he ever did such a thing, he certainly wouldn't want to live and can't blame James for ending it all in the interrogation room. He understands there's nothing that he could've done to prevent him, though the hollow pit of guilt still resides in his abdomen, hurting in ways no physical pain could touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice the mentioned clothing is the same as "only you" that's because it was originally I wrote the first chapter of this story then wrote one to come before that and there was too much confliction so I made them into two ^^


	3. Happy Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor glares down at the two taps, running some calculations in his head about water temperature and how far the knobs had to turn to get it there when he's interrupted by the bathroom door opening.

The ride home feels longer than usual and Connor doesn't say a word as Hank stops to pick up a bottle of whiskey and take out. He understands why he needs it tonight, if Connor could drink he would, just to forget the god awful banging and splattering of blue thirium. He leans into the car door, pushing his body into the corner and hugs himself... He wants to feel small, safe, secure and it's difficult when you're in an unlocked car in the middle of the night illuminated by streetlamp.  
He feels the car shudder and looks over to see Hank setting down a couple bags in the back, the unmistakable clink of glass inside. More than one bottle... There's a fresh twinge of sadness in his chest but can't bring himself to say anything, he'll let things slide tonight because he doesn't have the will to argue reasons he wouldn't uphold himself given the opportunity. 

"what a fucking shit show..." Hank groans, continuing their route back home. 

He hears his voice agree inside his head but no noise comes out, he just pushes himself deeper into the corner, knees against the door and hand clutched round his seatbelt. Everything blurs by and eventually they're back home, it takes the remainder of his willpower to get through the door, immediately curling up on his side atop the couch, giving Sumos ear a few weak scratches as he welcomes them home. 

He hears dog food hitting a metal bowl, metal snapping and liquid sloshing back. He's jealous, he wants to be able to block this out and instead he's stuck here an impaired useless machine... He feels liquid starting to drip down his cheeks and before he knows it he's sobbing into the cushions, shaking all over. It startles him when he feels a hand on his side and looks up to see Hank with a small sympathetic smile sitting down on the end of the couch. Connor puts his head back into the fabric and resumes crying, Hanks hand a small anchoring comfort in what feels like a sea of despair

~~~

Hank looks down at the bottle in his hand before tilting it back, the familiar soothing burn of alcohol down his throat. He just sits there with his hand rested on his friend, feeling the androids body tremble as he pours out his emotions into the cushion smothering his face. Hank's not really sure what else to say. Three people are dead because of a horrible accident, the reports had taken hours to come back and it was confirmed the malfunctioning androids stress levels were off the charts and it would've been impossible for Connor to know it. It didn't seem to make a difference to his partner though, he'd remained silent since this morning. 

Hank takes another gulp of whiskey. Half of him is glad Connors not berating him, attempting to take it away with all manner of bargaining chips...but the other half is concerned, it's just not like him. If there's one unrelenting pain in the ass about his android it's his desire to stop Hank from drinking himself to death, guilt riddles him as he finishes the sentence in his head with another mouthful. 

They sit in silence for a long time, Hank hasn't bothered looking at the clock but he knows Connor had cried for a long time. He was still now, not even breathing, it was alien and unnerving but he could feel the continuous whirr of Connors body beneath his palm. Between that and the alcohol he could deal with the weird ass sensation of sitting next to a statue-like android. 

Time ticks by and Hank's brain is at a snails pace, it takes him far too long to read the clock and he even forgets Connors laying next to him a few times and it's only a short while later he inevitably passes out. 

~~~

EXITING STASIS ...  
THIRIUM PUMP STABLE  
DATA CORE STABLE  
SYSTEMS CHECK...  
ALL OPERATIONS FUNCTIONAL

Connor opens his eyes to the messages scrolling down his across his vision and sighs. He feels no where near as bad as he did last night, the guilt and sadness is still there but they're in the background and Connors sure with time he will heal. He goes to stretch but feels weight laying across his legs and looks over to see the hindrance... a passed out Hank drooling on his shirt. Connor rolls his eyes and decides to wait a while to shorten the duration of Hanks hangover. 

He does a scan across his software and stares at the wall, thinking about yesterday. He'd been a wreck and curled up in a ball of self pity whilst Hank got drunk, he's more disappointed in himself than in his partner slumped across him. Connor goes over his actions and emotions, settling on the fact that between him being awake for 3 days, the barrage of emotions and short-circuiting himself without entering stasis for his mind to rest he had managed to push himself over the edge. He was still getting grip on how to handle deviancy and had completely overwhelmed himself with a barrage of negative emotions. He still felt a little drained but he knew further Stasis wasn't going to help, he needed to just let things settle. 

Connor waits what he feels is an acceptable amount of time before leaning round to push up hanks head, the damp patch on his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his pseudo skin.

"Eurgh... fuck" Hank grunts and slowly pushes himself to lay across the opposite couch arm. Connor scans his vitals and registers Hanks waking up before heading to the kitchen to fetch painkillers and a glass of water, placing them down on the table he confiscates the whiskey bottle. Remembering the clinking last night he checks in the bag and indeed there is another bottle. He feels like throwing them away now is only going to piss Hank off and opts to show them to the back of the cleaning cupboard for now.

Connor feeds Sumo and heads into the bathroom, he doesn't really need to shower since he doesn't sweat but perhaps it'll help settle him. He removes yesterdays clothes, folding them into a neat pile before curling his belt up on the top. He turns one of the knobs and sticks his hand under the water, snatching it back with a gasp. Cold, very cold. He turns the other and gingerly places his hand back under again and frowns. Still cold...maybe ...AH! Too hot. He glares down at the two taps, running some calculations in his head about water temperature and how far the knobs had to turn to get it there when he's interrupted by the bathroom door opening.

~~~

Hank doesn't want to wake up, he just wants to escape the rhythmic thump is his head, every beat of his heart sounding like a goddamn drum. He looks to the table, seeing two small white pills and a half glass of water. He forces himself up, chucking the tablets back and groans in discomfort as he gets his bearings, trying to remember what had happened the previous day... and sighs when he finally digs up the memory of Connor sobbing into the cushions all evening. He feels like a right heartless bastard for not helping his friend out more and instead was content to get shit faced beside the one person who cared about him enough to ask him not to and mean it. 

Hank runs a hand through his bangs, sitting quietly as the tablets work their magic, so much better than the ones of his youth, he can already feel the pain ebbing off. As his senses return he realizes he is actually desperate to piss and hoists himself up off the couch and toward the bathroom. The running water barely registers as he pushes the door open and is surprised to see Connor bent over in the nude. His stomach flips at the brief view of connors rosey pink asshole on full display, he swears he can see Connors hole flinch in shock before the android is up standing rigid with his back to hank. He can't stop himself from staring... Connors whole body is peppered in freckles even between his legs. Hanks eyes travel up between them to the tips of connors slender fingers poking through his thigh gap as the android attempts to cover his crotch, partially turning round with his cheeks a deep purple. 

Hank gestures towards the toilet, his other hand covering his crotch hoping to hide his swelling cock from Connors view. 

"I uh.. I gotta..." Hank trails off but Connor nods sharply, snatching a towel off the rack with inhuman speed, taking quick steps out the bathroom before pulling the door shut.

Hank feels dizzy and can't stop seeing that beautiful sight in his minds eye. Aside from the attractive freckles, Connors skin is flawless. Not a hair to be seen and his hole was the cutest shade of pink... He wishes he could've seen it longer. Connors flinch replays again and again behind Hanks eyes, his thoughts are a mess and he quickly realizes he isn't gonna be able to relieve himself with a hard on.

"Fuck it..." Hank grunts, popping the button of his pants still on from last night and pulls his engorged cock free, pumping it in his fist. He needs a quick release and the scenes of Connor in his mind are gonna make him blow in record time he's sure. He recalls Connors moans from a couple days ago, sinfully sweet, he couples it with the fresh memory of Connors spread ass and imagines himself buried hilt deep in it. He closes his eyes, hand braced against the counter as he sees Connor laying on his belly, cheeks flushed with thirium. Spreading out his ass cheeks ready for Hank fill him up, dragging out moan after moan of his gorgeous android as he pounds himself insi-

Hank tenses up, unable to hold back the muffled groans as he cums over the counter side, thrusting hard into his hand as he lingers in his fantasy. Then waits for himself to soften so he can finally relieve himself as he originally planned to.

~~~

Connor didn't get far, letting his back slide down the wall outside the bathroom door, Hank may have been covering himself but Connors scans had picked up his blood pressure spike and the gathering of heat at his groin. Connor was absolutely chagrinned to have been caught bending over by his human, his non existent stomach feeling like it was twisting into knots. Wasting no time Connor starts stroking himself, breath shuddering as his hand hidden under the towel rapidly jerks back and forth. He can feel embarrassment and shame crawling over him...and he revels in it.

Connor can hear Hank next door, panting and moaning... he knows Hanks touching himself too and it sends a thrill up Connors spinal cord. He wants Hank to open the door and see him kneeling on the floor, desperately tugging himself to completion, he doesn't even know how long his reboot takes but he does hope he can make himself scarce before Hank finds him like that. It doesn't give him the same butterflies sensation as the thought of seeing him like this would. He can feel the elastic knot in his stomach rapidly pulling taut and knows he's close to climax. 

A few tight strokes later Connors trembling, mouth hanging open in wordless gasp, using every byte of left over RAM to stop himself from crying out as he comes hard into his hand and across the towel across his lap. Surprisingly he doesn't short out this time but his systems still go haywire, signals being redirected and he feels like pure hot pleasure is blossoming out from his belly and to his toes. His optic processor shorts out and Connors left with static and error boxes as his body recovers. He can feel his legs quaking, glad he had already decided to sit... he would've collapsed to the floor otherwise.

He lets out a shaky breath still bathing in the afterglow, waiting for his vision to come back online when he hears the bathroom handle turn. He quickly stands up, back against the wall and closes his eyes, willing his eyesight back and lets out sigh of relief when he opens his eyes to things starting to come back into definition. His second wave of relief washes over as his processing core clicks back into gear, he is still dazed but at least now he wouldn't be a babbling mess as he watches Hank step out the from the room with flushed cheeks. 

"Wait a minute for the Shower to sort itself out Connor otherwise you might get a bit burnt" 

~~~

Hanks finishing his warning as he round the corner, surprised to see Connor already there and looking a bit flustered. His hairs a mess at the back and legs seem buckled inwards a beneath the towel hanging off his hips. Even his eyes look...lusty. Hanks sure his pupils are blown even with his iris being such a deep brown and his cheeks are still tainted with thirium. He looks Connor over once more and takes notice of Connors hand, a glob of white fluid in the webbing between his finger and thumb, trailing down over the back of his hand... and the pieces fit together 'Ah...'.

Hank had been seconds away from apologizing to Connor but decides he's gonna have some fun instead and smirks, leaning against the opposite wall, eyebrows raised in mock concern "You ok there Connor? You look a bit out of breath"

Connor clears his throat- a completely unnecessary thing for an android to do - and squeezes his hands around the towel. Hanks pretty sure the androids noticed his mistake when his eyes go wide and he slips the cum smeared hand behind him. 

"Androids have no need to breathe. I assure you I'm fine." Comes an overly controlled reply. Hank can tell when Connors relying on his default wording choices, he's too... Mechanical, no flavor.

"Are you sure? I'm sure I heard you out here..." He hadn't actually heard anything but after witnessing Connors display the night before last he knows his partner isn't the silent type. Hank smirks when completely out of the androids control Connors LED flickers red and yellow before landing back on blue. 

"I am quite sure lieutenant, I was just calibrating my systems" Ahhh the classic excuse, it's a good one he will admit... He has no idea how or even if Connor even needs to calibrate but he's more than sure it wouldn't require heavy breathing. He calls his bluff.

"Oh...so how does that work?" he asks as genuinely as possible, knowing damn well he's being way too nice for Connor not to realize they're playing a game.

~~~

Connors stumped, processor running overtime as the android desperately tries to control the LED as to not give himself away. It was much easier before...he could just lean over and lie to the suspect, his sky blue LED giving a false sense of security. With his new and ever expanding range of emotions it was just too much to keep in check. He pieces a sentence together and hopes for the best.

"During stasis my artificial lungs cease working, anything deemed unnecessary is temporarily switched off and apon awaking this morning I found my lungs had remained decompressed. So I attempted hyperventilation to fix the issue." 

Hank looks impressed, pursing his lips as he nods "Ah I see... They working well again?" 

Connor takes in a deep breath and pointedly huffs it out with a smile , feeling rather smug at his explanation. 

Hanks gaze is raking over him, he feels exposed in just a small towel and it's taking quite an amount of self control to keep his arousal from stirring up. He knows Hanks looking for a weakness... Connor could give him one. He'd only have to pull his hand back from behind him, he could still feel the now cool stickiness of artificial semen across his synthetic skin. But Connor wants to win and keeps it tucked firmly away behind his back.

He understood they were playing a sort of game, seeing who would be the first to slip up and be exposed. Hank for his obvious arousal at walking in on Connor bent over the bathtub or himself for getting himself off on that very same fact. They're on equal footing but he can feel the tension rising inside himself as Hank continues staring at him, eyes half lidded and intently focused on Connors not quite flaccid cock. He needs to end their game for now otherwise Connor will lose, he can feel his willpower wavering.

~~~

Smart little fucker... He's surprised Connor managed to think up such a valid excuse on the spot and leans his head back against the wall. As soon as he had the upper hand he's back to a tie with the sneaky android, feeling both pleased and irritated at the smile tugging at the corner of the Connors mouth. He's thinking up a reply when Connor gets there first and to Hanks disappointment puts a stopper in their game. 

"Would it be ok with you if I shower now Lieutenant?" The question isn't a tease, it's clear by Connors tone of voice.

"Oh sure...yeah, go ahead" Hank smiles back, wishing their game could've gone somewhere and can't help the slight frown on his brows as he wonders if he had made the android uncomfortable. 

"Thanks" Connors voice is soft as he turns into the bathroom, starting to close the door before looking up at Hank. He pauses, LED going yellow for a brief moment "Hank... Would you mind staying home tonight? I know it's Saturday and you usually go to Jimmy's but it would be nice to spend the evening together"

Normally he would have put up a fight about losing his night at Jimmys, but the warm smile on Connors face and the way his cheek was resting against the door frame had disarmed him.

"Sure Kid, I guess a one off wont hurt"

"Thank you" Connor smiles and disappears behind the door leaving Hank in the hallway. He sighs and walks over the kitchen. He eyes the abandoned take out by the door for a few minutes before deciding he's not gonna risk food poisoning and instead opens the fridge door planning on making himself grilled cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... when I write I just make things up as I go along and I'm starting to wonder whether to scrap this story cause I feel Connors getting a bit ooc. I'm thinking maybe I should stick to single stories rather than making chapters.


	4. Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's early afternoon and Connor's sitting down on one of the chairs outside the cafe, Sumos leash in his hand. Hanks inside ordering himself a coffee and Connor can just about see him through the shrubs that line the cafe windows between the inside and their table. Sumo is laying over Connors feet taking a nap.

Connor locks the bathroom door and steps over to the shower, putting his hand into the spray and smiles when he realizes that Hank had changed it to a more comfortable temperature. It was his shower after all, he would know how to work this outdated thing. Connor unwraps his towel, wiping away the now cold sticky white thirium from his groin and places it into the hamper before kneeling down to get a new one from the cupboard, resting it on the counter.

Connor looks up at his reflection and his eyes are drawn to the softly pulsing blue of his LED. Markus couldn't fathom why Connor hadn't rid himself of it yet, it would only take a second... Practically painless and he would be able to blend in seamlessly with humans. In truth he mostly kept it because he often saw Hank looking at his LED to see how the android was feeling, having mentioned on more than one occasion that Connors expression can be difficult to read and his 'nightlight' - as Hank referred to it - helped a great deal. Connor had no opinion on the glowing circle himself. He doesn't care about being identified as an android and if the situation calls for it, all he has to do is wear his beanie.

Thinking over his LED triggers another thought... Aside from his hand, he's never truly seen himself before. Connor reaches up for LED and pauses with his fingers barely an inch from his skin, realizing he's a little nervous. After the small hesitation Connor presses finger tips to his temple and the stark white of plastic leaks through as the nanobots that make up his skin ripple away.

It doesn't take long before the last patches of peach skin are gone and Connor looks down at himself, a slight feeling of loss at his smooth pubic region but reminds himself it's only temporary. He skims a hand over the area and hums softly at the pleasant sensation, almost like a water ripple where his finger lay. His android body is more sensitive than the faux skin and Connors wonders if he could achieve a climax from merely frotting with his bare mound. He's pretty sure he can given the right technique... something for him to look forward to trying. 

Connor lifts his head and leans in close to the mirror, inspecting his face. It's not a surprise what he looks like, he's seen plenty androids without their pseudo skin but... it's strange seeing himself exposed the same way, particularly his lack of hair. Connor tilts his head up and to the side, trialing a finger along the fault line between the white and grey panels on his cheek then frowns and moves his fingers up the Cyberlife logo stamped on his forehead. Now that... that he doesn't like. He'll never forgive Cyberlife for how they used him.

Connor glares at the mark on his head wondering if Markus might know a way to get rid of this... brand. He sucks in a deep breath and makes temporary peace with the offensive icon stamped onto his body before turning round to the shower. Connor could shower like this if he wanted to but presses two fingers to his temple again and feels the slow trickle of his nanobot skin graft back over his plasteel body. He steps into the tub with a squeak as his foot makes contact with the acrylic and ducks his head under the water with a happy sigh.

~~~

Hank's stretched out across the couch, finishing his sandwich when Sumo comes padding over. "Hey Sumo, good boy.... good boy" Hank praises, firmly scratching the saint Bernard up and down his back, ruffling up his fur and receives a happy bork in return. Hank gives in and offers the last bite to Sumo, ending up with drool all over his fingers and wipes them off on his pants leg.

Sumo wanders off and flops down into his bed with a huff, even Hank can't understand how he can sleep for hours on end. Hank will ask Connor if he wants to join them on a walk when he's out the shower, Sumo could do with some exercise. In fact now he's thinking about why the fuck does an android need to shower anyways, he'd gotten so distracted by their exchange that he'd overlooked the fact that Connor was going to have a shower in the first place. 

Hank sighs, leaning back against the couch gaze shifting to the empty space beside him where Connor back would've been when he was getting himself off, Hanks mind takes the memory and starts piecing things together till he can almost imagine the view from this angle. He stares at the spot for a good long while, heart pumping hard at the mental image and almost jumps out his skin when he hears the bathroom door open. Hank turns behind him to see Connor pass across the hallway in a blue towel into the bedroom.

"Urghh..." Hank groans in frustration and rubs his head into his hands, he needs to calm down and get his head together before Connor comes back. He pushes all the thoughts, fantasies, sounds and feelings into the back of his mind and forces himself to focus on the route they will take on Sumos walk. Down there... a block over... stop by the cafe... grab a coffee, maybe a donut if the fucker'll let him have one... could do with some more milk. Things slowly start getting back into focus and Hank lets out a relieved sigh as his mind settles and the bedroom door clicks open again. 

Connor walks over and lowers himself into a seat near Sumos bed, scratching behind the snoozing pups ear. Hank's surprised... Connors clothes are actually casual... loose fitted jeans from his infiltration of Jericho and one of hanks old band shirts beneath a grey-brown hoodie that was obviously too big for him. Connor seemed to have an affinity for oversized clothes, which has become a problem for Hank because the android kept trying to lay claim to half his damn wardrobe.

"Isn't that my shirt?" Hank accuses with mock annoyance, eyebrow arched.

"Very observant Lieutenant"

"I don't remember giving it to you."

 

"That's because you didn't. I liberated it from a box in the garage" Connor continues to fuss with Sumo though Hank can see the smirk twitching on his features.

Hank snorts, fine whatever. "Hey, you wanna walk Sumo with me today?" 

Connor looks up with a smile "I'd like that"

"Well, let me get ready and we'll head out yeah?" Hank pushes himself back up and heads toward the bathroom to shower, unlike the android, he needs one. "Ah Yeah. Why did you shower? You haven't before"

"After yesterday I thought it would help relax me. It did." Connor replies as he scrunches his fingers through the saint Bernard fur. "... I think that going without stasis for approximately 3 days had a negative effect on my data core. I reacted... poorly to yesterdays events. It takes a lot of my processing power to deal with emotions when they're that strong and I just... not sure of the words needed to express..." Connor pauses, LED flickering yellow 

Hank nods, he knows that feeling well. "You were just tired Connor, maybe it's not the same thing exactly for androids but for us humans when we don't get enough sleep, our emotions are all over the place. You make mistakes, get overwhelmed and things that usually wouldn't bother you seem like the biggest fucking deal in the world."

"That sounds accurate. I will make note not to skip stasis from now on unless completely necessary"

"'Sounds like a good idea to me" Hank agrees and heads off to shower.

~~~

It's early afternoon and Connor's sitting down on one of the chairs outside the cafe, Sumos leash in his hand. Hanks inside ordering himself a coffee and Connor can just about see him through the shrubs that line the cafe windows between the inside and their table. Sumo is laying over Connors feet taking a nap. 

Connor hears the door open and Hank seats himself down in the chair opposite, leaning to look under the table to check on his treasured saint Bernard "Haha, you lazy pup. I'd ask if he's cutting off the circulation to your toes but I don't think that's something you gotta worry about huh?"

Connor smiles and strokes his hand through Sumos fur a few times whilst answering Hank "Thankfully not". 

"Ah... fucking hell..."

Connor frowns and looks up at Hank "Something wrong?"

Hank shrugs "Nah, just tired"

Connor expression relaxes again "I don't think you had much sleep last night...." He ponders an idea and notices Hanks eyes flick to his LED. "I have an idea"

"Shoot" Hank takes a sip from his coffee. 

"I would like to suggest temporarily relocating the TV into the bedroom, then if you fall asleep you will be comfortable enough to get some proper rest... and if you wouldn't mind I'd like to join you since we had planned to sped the even together." Connor feels nervous about the suggestion, not knowing how Hank is going to respond about them laying in bed together. It is quite a large bed, there would be plenty space between the two of them if need be... though Connors preference would to be by Hanks side if allowed.

"Heh... yeah, fuck it why not." Hank answers then looks off behind Connors shoulder with a distracted expression on his face before giving his head a shake and exhales forcefully. 

"Ok" Connor's a little confused at Hanks reaction but decides not to bring it up and instead places his elbow on the table before resting a cheek into his palm, watching Hank flick through his phone and slowly work away at his coffee. The stretched out silence isn't uncomfortable, it's peaceful and Connor finds himself almost void of thought save for the slow run of background programs keeping his body functional. 

~~~

Hank scrolls his thumb up the screen, headlines slowly roll by and occasionally one catches his interest. He checks through messages and browses through the TV guide, maybe there's something good on to watch later... Hank brings the cup up to his lips, noticing the cup is almost empty and chucks back the last dregs before slipping his phone back away into his pocket. 

He looks up, opening his mouth to speak and finds the words slip away when he takes in Connor. He's slouched forward, head nestled in his hand and his eyes seemingly glazed over, staring at nothing. The androids shoulders slowly rise and fall with each breath and every blink seems to linger longer than the last. Hank would swear Connor was falling asleep if he didn't know for a fact he couldn't... could he?

"Anyone home?" Hank chuckles softly not wanting to startle the android and smiles when Connors eyes come back into focus to look up at him.

"Hmm? I don't know. Would you like me to check the security systems, I can still access them from here." 

Hank snorts and rolls his eyes "It's an expression Connor". When Connor moved in the android had insisted on Hank upgrading his home security.

Connors LED flashes yellow for just a second and blinks "Oh..."

Hank gets up to drop the now empty cup into the trash then sticks his hands into the pockets of his coat, strolling toward the street and speeds up to his normal pace once Connor and Sumo are walking beside him. They walk past a long line of stores and Connor briefly disappears to buy a few things for the kitchen, handing Sumos lead to Hank with a "I'll catch up to you once I'm done". Hank nods and continues down the street until an unfamiliar store presents itself. 

'Companion Components' is written over the door in simple block letters and a glance inside reveals rows of shelves, full of neatly stacked boxes and a woman leaning against the counter, LED blue as she sifts through the contents of a blank box. 

"Hey, there you are." Hank turns to see Connor, bag in hand looking up at the sign with interest and joins Hank by the window with an excited look on his face. 

"You wanna go in?" Hank offers, already leaning down to tie Sumos leash to a small hook in the wall and gives his trusty dog a good scratch under his collar before checking back to Connor who nods eagerly and steps through the door. 

Hank follows and can't help the slightly creepy vibe the place gives him, it's so bare. The carpet is grey, the walls are white and even the boxes are void of designs being one block color with a label printed on the top. Hank sticks by Connor, he has no fucking clue what all this stuff is but the excited look on his androids face warms the cockles of his heart. Connors hand skims over a row of small brightly colored boxes then stops to pick up one with a deep green hue. 

"What's that then?" Hank finally asks, leaning over to the read the label '#2495a inebriation'. Hank's surprised to read that word on something to do with androids but he's even more so to see it in Connors hands. 

"It's a device that allows androids to experience the effects of alcohol intoxication..." Connors voice is distant like he's lost in thought, finger tapping on the cardboard. 

"Ha, should've known you guys would start making shit like this. Life's simple pleasures an'all.... you gonna get it?" Hank can't deny the image of his android being drunk to be downright adorable.

Connors LED whirls yellow for a moment before with a nod, Connor smiles a chipper "Yes." and turns on his heels, heading towards the android by the counter. 

Once Connor's ready they head back outside with a greeting bork from the saint Bernard and walk the rest of the way back home, Hank groaning as he collapses onto the couch. He watches Connor begin unplugging the TV "You want help with that?".

Connor just chuckles and picks up the screen "No need, I'll rearrange things and let you know when it's ready."

Hank nods and relaxes back down with a sigh, eyes closed. It doesn't take long before he's drifting in and out consciousness to the light rustling down the hallway and succumbs to sleep.

~~~

Connors surprised to find Hank snoring away on the couch when he returns, he had only gone a fraction over 7 minutes. He inhales a breath, mouth open to wake him then pauses. Technically he would only be waking Hank for him to sleep somewhere else... It makes more sense to let Hank get some rest for a while. There's a film on in approximately 3 hours and 16 minutes that Connor is pretty sure Hank will like and maybe he would like to be more awake to watch it. 

Connor busies himself for the next 2.6 hours with various tasks. Cleaning, brushing Sumo, folding clothes, making the bed, tidies the fridge, takes out the trash and even organizes all of the cupboards. Connor changes out of his clothes from the walk and changes into his usual choice of nightwear, grabbing a pair of black boxer briefs and Hanks Detroit Police jersey, now washed and dry. Inevitably he runs out of things to do and his eyes fall to the green box resting on the kitchen counter...

After a moment of deliberation he picks it up, breaks the seal with his nail and is greeted with a smooth white rectangle nestled tightly in gray foam, a small piece of paper with the words "PLEASE INTERFACE FOR INSTRUCTIONS". It's accompanied by a simple illustration of an androids hand with it's epidermis pulled back resting atop the object with a glowing blue circle. 

Connor feels a little apprehensive as he pulls back his synthetic skin and presses his fingers to the surface, almost immediately a large box takes up the middle of his vision and a female android begins to speak. 

"Thank you for purchasing recreational item #2495a. This product is not compatible with infant or adolescent models. Recreational item #2495a simulates a wide range of both the physical and psychological effects humans experience when intoxicated. Once the software required for the use of this product has finished installing you may choose to uncheck certain undesirable symptoms. This software contains a unique algorithm to allow for a unique experience every time by varying the strength of each symptom. This can also be adjusted manually. The next instructional video will play upon the completion of your download. Please be patient as this may take some time."

The box closes in itself and Connor waits for the percentage bar creep up to 100% then the second video plays 

"Thank you for your patience. Your download is complete and your device will now be fully operational. Before use we recommend you pause the video here and read all the symptoms to ensure a pleasant experience."

 

Connor pauses and brings down a menu in the side his vision, he unchecks only a few including nausea , irritability, visual impairment and the whole folder named Veisalgia. Connor has seen Hank with a hangover enough times to know that he has no desire to experience it first hand. The video continues and the woman is quiet for a few seconds before speaking again.

"To use this product please place your thumb on the blue circle and apply pressure for 3 seconds. There is a minimum wait of 10 seconds between each activation. Each use will provide the equivalent of a 0.03% blood alcohol content. This will increase with each use of the device and will go no higher than 0.39%, at this point the device will cease to function for the next 24 hours. To cancel the effects of the device please enter stasis for a minimum of 4 hours. Upon exiting stasis your systems will be void of all symptoms. Be aware this does not include veisalgia which will last for the duration of one hour. Please use this product responsibly and we hope you have a pleasant experience."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I think I managed to fix the problems I was having, hopefully it's ok now ^^


	5. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank reaches to hold the back of the couch to pull himself up and feels it brush against something else. That something else being Connors thigh because the android is perched on top of it, back to Hank, looking over his shoulder with a blue cheeked smile. Hank snatches his hand back feeling a little embarrassed by the accidental touch and narrows his eyes at Connor who doesn't even seem to register the touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, Sorry no smut yet, this chapter was getting long so I broke it in two, the next will be the good stuff ^^
> 
> Also sorry if Connors being drunk is inaccurate, I can't actually get drunk myself being alcohol intolerant so I did some research online

Connor stares down at the white cuboid held in his hand, thumb running over the blue circle... Debating on whether to activate it or not. The installation process itself had taken 11 minutes, leaving only approximately 18 before the film starts... he could get Hank up now though, in fact it would give him time to wake up. 

Connor feels conflicted, he's genuinely excited to see what it will be like, what Hank feels like. Maybe it can help him understand his human a little better... and on that same note, Hank is making Connor hold himself back. He will never say the words outloud to his friend but the fact is Hank is an alcoholic, granted with Connors help he has been slowly lessening Hanks consumption of the toxic substance but it doesn't change that alcohol is Hanks crutch. What if by using this he is inadvertently giving Hank the impression that it's acceptable to drink as much as he does... 

 

Hank means the world to him and he doesn't want his partner to end up drinking himself to death... and Connor knows he's capable of it too. Memories of picking up Hanks revolver lying next to puddle of whiskey are flickering in his mind alongside the echoes of Hanks voice "Russian roulette".

 

Connor had confronted Hank in tears 3 weeks ago asking why he was still trying to kill himself with alcohol. Hank explained that as much as he wasn't actively trying to do that anymore, he still needed it to blot out the hurt and the memories of the past. That and the instinctive need to reach for the bottle that had built up over the years.

But Connor doesn't want to get to that state, he just wants to feel a little... just to experience it. Humans call certain things 'a rite of passage' and Connor feels like this is one for him, to experience something so irrationally human as being intoxicated. It makes no sense to allow your processing abilities to become compromised, to lose co-ordination in your limbs just to be happy and Connor wants to know why. Not by downloading article after article on the topic like everything else but all for himself.

It's also not a toxic substance to himself unlike real alcohol is to humans, he doesn't even have a liver to be damaged. It's not the same thing... not like what it's slowly doing to his human counterpart... 

Connor groans and places the white cube down on the side, glaring at the object like it's the reason for every problem being thrown around his head at the moment. 

Then the thought occurs that maybe... maybe making new memories will help Hank. If he can't take the old ones away that hurt him so much, perhaps Connor can help make new ones, better ones to outweigh the bad. Connor nods and assigns it to himself as a mission.

MAKE HAPPY MEMORIES WITH HANK

Connor feels himself truly smile, this is a mission he will enjoy, uphold and strive for everyday. He also decides in the same moment he is going to use the cube, because he deserves to enjoy himself too and looks up the effects of different measurements in BAC settling on a lower stage called "euphoria" at 0.12%. 

Connor picks up the device and holds his thumb down with a deep breath, feeling like his chest and stomach are fizzing... he can't tell whether he is nervous or excited but it feels like a lot of both as the light gives it's first flash. Connor waits anxiously, waiting to feel a sudden wave of confusion but.. he can't feel anything, it both disappoints him and calms his nerves. 

He presses again... Waits

 

And again... and waits

 

...and one last time before placing it down on the kitchen counter... why isn't it working? He thought the effect would have been immediate, he'd been ready to slump to the floor as Hanks done many times. Perhaps it's faulty and he should take it back... to... the... oh. Connor tilts his head down as his processors start to slow down and feels a light tingling across his cheeks as they flush with thirium. 

He's not going to fall over any time soon but he can see the software adjusting his coding one by one, reducing his stability, processing power, RAM. His social algorithms being adjusted to not over analyze words chosen for speech or his actions. He feels other functions increase; his thirium pump working just a fraction faster than usual and core heat up a few degrees. He feels more... Energetic and happy but still aware of his surroundings... even if they take a moment longer than usual to analyze. His processes are slower with RAM capped. Connor checks the time for the movie. Just over 9 minutes till it starts, probably a good time to wake Hank. 

~~~

"..ank." 

Hank catches the last part of his name, pulling him from sleep and back into reality. Damn it. 

"Hrmmph?" Is all he can force out, eyes still closed and hoping he can go back to his dreamless rest. 

"The movie's starting soon"

Hank frowns, what the fuck is Connor talking about "Huh? Movie?" He grunts, slowly trying to accept he will have to open his eyes and move from the... well, it's not a comfy spot. But he's laying down and that's good enough for him. 

"The Movie" Connor says it like Hank's the stupid one for not knowing exactly what he's talking about "It's on in 6 minutes. It's called Mugshot, it's crime based and I thought you might like it"

Ah... Connor chose a movie for them to watch, that makes sense. With a sigh he opens his eyes expecting to see the android leaning over him as usual but no, just the space where the TV had been, in fact it knocks him a little off balance till he remembers that Connor moved it before he fell asleep. 

Hank reaches to hold the back of the couch to pull himself up and feels it brush against something else. That something else being Connors thigh because the android is perched on top of it, back to Hank, looking over his shoulder with a blue cheeked smile. Hank snatches his hand back feeling a little embarrassed by the accidental touch and narrows his eyes at Connor who doesn't even seem to register the touch. 

"...are you...ok?" 

"Never better!" Connor replies, hopping off the back of the couch with a thump and wanders over to the fridge.. he's in the same clothes as then and Hank can't stop the images of Connor half nude on the couch flashing by in the back of his mind. 

Connors voice breaks through them. "Do you want something to eat or drink before we go?"

Hanks drags his hand down his face "Uh..." as his hand goes from his brow to his beard he purses his lips in thought. Can't hurt to try. "A whiskey?"

Theres silence in return and Hank watches Connor pause with his hand in the fridge for several seconds before answering "Ok... but what I pour is what you get. Do you want another drink as well? There's some orange juice... coke... lemonade..."

"A coke" Hank's a little put out about the cap on his drink, it is the weekend after all but at least he's gonna get something to take the edge off and Connor seems t be in too good of a mood for Hank to put a dampener on it. 

He watches Connor pour a double of whiskey in one glass and coke in another before returning back to the fridge and pulls out a jar. He unscrews the top and dips his finger in before sticking it in his mouth. There's a quiet hum and a happy smile from the android. 

"Uhhh Connor, should you be doing that... won't that uh... break you or something?" Honestly Hank has no idea what effect it'll have on him but he's never seen Connor eat any food before. 

The android turns to him, finger still between his lips and LED on yellow and speaks round the digit "I 'an ha'e a l'ttl" Comes the mumbled reply before Connor sucks the tip of his finger clean, clears his throat and speaks again "I can have a little, I have a small storage compartment here". He points just beneath his right collar bone."My mouth is constantly producing fluid, it needs somewhere to go." 

Hank had no idea and is more surprised by the location Connor points to. "Bit weird it's not in your stomach"

"Well it'd only have a further distance to travel, I don't need a digestive system and my thirium pump regulator is housed there".

Hank guesses that makes sense "So... you can eat and drink? Why don't you".

Connor shrugs "Didn't want to and I don't think I could eat much though anything with a more liquid consistency is fine... the compartment is small...here... let me..." Hank watches Connors hand disappears down the collar of his jersey and there's a muffled click. Connors hand reappears with transparent square container with a mostly clear, blue-tinted liquid sitting on the bottom, a spattering of pink bleeding into the top - the jam. If Hank would hazard a guess it would be around the size of two soda cans.

"That's pretty fucking gross Connor" ...He's half lying because Connor doesn't really volunteer information like this and Hank finds himself a bit intrigued so adds "... but... Interesting to know"

Connor frowns like he's not sure what to do with that information and puts his hand back down the collar, taking longer to put it back, a look of concentration on his face till there's another click and Connor pulls the collar forward to look down. Obviously everything is fine because he smiles and shoves his hands in the pockets of Hanks jersey instead "It may be 'fucking gross' but it's very useful. My analysis fluid - or saliva - is sterile so I empty it once a week but since I've consumed something foreign I'll have to empty it tomorrow."

Hank's not really sure what to say so doesn't, just nods at Connor before he turns back to the fridge, replacing the Jam to it's original spot before pulling out some dressing and does the same. 

He's acting so... fucking... Weird. 

Hank pushes himself up to help himself to the whiskey and notices a white block sitting on the counter. It's the same color as an android so Hank picks it up and holds it toward Connor. "Another part of you fall off?"

Connor just bursts out laughing, slowly stopping as the sentence makes its way out "..Ha... No Hank... That's the item... I purchased from companion components this afternoon" Connor looks back up and carefully takes it from Hank, placing it inside the kitchen drawer "Just because something is plastic and white doesn't mean it's a part of me Hank"

Oooh...... Everything clicks into place and Hank feels a great sense of relief. Connors 'drunk'. He was starting to think the android might've hit his head whilst he was sleeping. "Well, that explains a lot, you enjoying yourself?"

Connor nods "Yes. I poured you the same amount as what I had to be fair".

Ah so that's why he let Hank a have a drink without making a fuss. Hank looks at the glass, it's not much by his standards and it's not going to effect him like Connor but today hasn't been so bad... in fact it's been pretty damn good. 

Connor lets out a loud groan out the blue and it's uncomfortably close to the sounds he heard a couple nights ago, setting Hank on edge.

"What??" 

Connor leans against the side, LED yellow "I spent the last 3 hours counting down to when your Movie was starting and then I forgot about it. It's been playing for approximately 12 minutes now..." 

Hank lets out a small chuckle and places a hand on Connors shoulder "Don't worry about it, we can rewind it or find something else"

"I know... just..." Connor sighs and his LED's back to blue . "Yeah, we'll rewind it, I'm just annoyed at myself for forgetting"

Hank rubs Connors shoulder a little before letting go and grabs his drinks, headed for the bedroom "That tends to happen when you're drunk, come on lets go".


	6. Watch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank doesn't look away, holding Connors gaze till the android breaks it with a slow blink and turns toward the ceiling again. Hank can feel himself straining against fabric of his shorts as Connor lowers his leg flat against the bed, Hanks eyes going south again. If there was a shadow of a doubt before, there isn't one now because he can see the raised form of Connors hand moving back and forth below the fabric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Ahoy

"One minute, I'll be right there" Connor calls, opening the fridge and takes out the jam to bring it with him, managing to turn into the hallway so quick that he trips over his own feet, throwing out an arm to balance himself against the wall, eyes wide. 'Well that was a mildly terrifying and interesting experience' he thinks... exactly what he had been hoping for. Connor lets out a nervous chuckle even as his thirium pump squeezes from the surprise and continues to the darkened bedroom. 

Hanks laying across the far side having changed into a pair of plaid shorts and a grey t-shirt, whiskey glass in hand and propped up on a few pillows behind his back. 

"Hey, nice jo- you brought the fucking jam with you really?" Hank snorts "You're gonna get the bed sticky."

"No I won't and if I do I'll clean it" Connor huffs indignantly, a couple seconds after he notices the underlying second meaning on their exchange and his cheeks heat up further. The android looks down to Hank who's a little flushed himself when he turns back to the TV. Seems their minds both went to the same place.

Connor sets the jar down on the bedside cabinet and lowers himself onto the bed, surprised at just comfortable he feels, sinking on top of the covers. Light and fuzzy feelings spreading throughout his body as he moves his legs across the fabric, lost in the texture. He doesn't even notice the small contented moan building in the back of his throat."Mmmmmm..."

Hank splutters a little next to him and it pulls Connor out of his haze. Hanks wiping some whiskey from his beard. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine!" Hank clears his throat.

Connor lays there, he can feel he's missed something but it takes his stunted processing unit a minute to work it out and can't help the smirk that tugs up on the side of mouth. He looks over to Hank who's already finished his whiskey and the empty glass sitting behind him on the other cabinet. 

Usually Connor wouldn't make such an obvious move but it seems in his slightly compromised state of mind he's already crawling across the bed to lean over Hank and takes the glass, making sure to lean his lower half into Hanks stomach. 

"Connor, what the fuck are you doing?" Hank chokes out. Connor might've been worried by Hanks tone of voice under any other circumstances but he can feel his humans heartbeat speed up as he presses himself close. 

"I wanted to try some since I'm going to be cleaning my container tomorrow anyways." Connor says matter-of-factly, taking the glass back to his side of the bed but closer than before. He tilts the glass back just above is extended tongue, watching the last dribble of whiskey bead up and roll down the inside. 

It catches on the rim then drips down, the analysis takes a moment longer than usual to pop up... not that Connor can even read it because half of the words have been replaced by symbols. He doesn't feel the burn of alcohol, his own temperature sensors are more advanced than a humans and they're not going to be tricked by ethanol - but he can taste the bitter-sweet and earthy notes as it spreads across his tongue when he swallows. The taste isn't very appealing to him in truth and he plans to rinse the taste with something sweeter.

Connor can see Hank staring in the corner of his vision and places the glass down on his side cabinet before dipping a curled finger into the jam, popping it into his mouth and makes a slight show of sucking his finger clean. Hanks breathing is slow and deep - controlled - but he can't hide the increase in body temperature or his BPM from the androids scans. Those, thankfully were not corrupted by the replacement of symbols.. for the most part.

Connor stretches himself out and gets comfortable to watch TV for a while. Well, Connors not really watching it - though his eyes are hazed in it's direction. He's too busy playing through different scenarios in his head, feeling more... bold than usual. 

Connor slowly eases an arm free from inside his sleeve, careful not to draw Hanks attention and rests the hand across his stomach. The jumper's large and baggy enough that it reaches half way down his thighs and even with his arm across his abdomen inside, it's barely noticeable.

~~~

Hanks trying to focus on the film... honest to fucking god he is but he can't get his mind off that damn android. Connor had not been subtle when he'd pressed his dick down into Hanks stomach and the way he'd sucked his finger... Hank had to use everything he had to keep himself together.

He'd since pulled out a particularly puffy jumper and laid it over his legs with the excuse of being cold. Hank had half expected Connor to question him on it but instead his partner had laid back down with a slight smirk to his face... what the fuck was he planning...?

Hank picks up the glass of coke and takes a sip, it's cool and refreshing but he wishes it was something stronger and he places it back, watching the TV for a while. Connor had been right, for what he understood - missing large chunks of the start due to Connors... Distractions -he was enjoying the film. 

Eventually there's a commercial break and an advert for some supermarket chain comes on. Hank rolls eyes his eyes, annoyed at the interruption and looks at Connor. He's laying there, head half- faced toward him with his eyes shut, the leg closest to Hank bent up at the knee slightly. Hank wonders if the android's in stasis for a second then notes his LED lazily pulsing yellow.

Hank frowns, a small part of him thinking what if something wrong cause of him being drunk... but dismisses it when he sees Connor take a deep breath and turn his head up towards the ceiling, yellow LED still fading in and out. 

He's about to ask Connor if he's alright, the back of Hanks tongue pressed to roof of his mouth when the android exhales. It's drawn out and shaky, breath catching in his throat towards the end and a slight wince at the corner of his eye. It sends a shot straight to Hanks dick and his eyes trail down to Connors crotch, partially hidden by his thigh with his leg bent.

He gulps thickly, in the dim light of the bedroom he can see a slow but all too familiar movement below the bottom of his jersey. No.. fucking... way. Connor is not... not here? Hanks jaw clenches tight, struggling to keep his composure now he's almost certain Connor is jerking himself off not two feet away. 

Hank can't tear his damn eyes away and is unsure when the last time he blinked was 'cause all that's filling his brain at the moment is the image of Connors hand wrapped round himself under the thick fabric. He knows what it would look like and it makes his heart literally skip a beat, stomach contorting with need as he watches.

The movies back on and Hank doesn't even care, he's much too immersed in his deviants shameless display, getting himself off right out in the open literally within his arms reach. This is a huge step from their encounter in the bathroom and Hank has practically no doubt in his mind that Connor wants him to watch...

Was that what did it for him? The pieces would fit... jacking off in the living room, catching him breathless outside the bathroom after he walked in on him and now touching himself in the same room, no words, no warnings. 

Hank manages to tear his eyes away from the smooth rhythmic movements below the jumper to check up at Connor and his stomach coils into a knot of heat when Connors barely open eyes meet his, cheeks a deep purple and lips slightly parted to let out a shaky breath. 

Hank doesn't look away, holding Connors gaze till the android breaks it with a slow blink and turns toward the ceiling again. Hank can feel himself straining against fabric of his shorts as Connor lowers his leg flat against the bed, Hanks eyes going south again. If there was a shadow of a doubt before, there isn't one now because he can see the raised form of Connors hand moving back and forth below the fabric.

 

~~~

Connor's been idly stroking himself for a few minutes now, he's not sure how long exactly because he's having to focus everything in on controlling his breathing and remaining still as possible. He does want Hank to notice him... Eventually, but at the moment Connors drowning in the thrill of touching himself so close to his partner... and Hank hasn't even noticed.

Connor looks over to his human, fist slowly pumping along his length and fights the urge to press up into it. It's taking a lot of self control not to give himself away but it's worth it, heat is radiating through him and every movement of his wrist almost makes the android shudder with excitement. 

The fact Hank hasn't noticed yet gives him a mixture of disappointment and arousal, he wants Hank to see him touching himself but at the same time, the fact he's getting away with this is exhilarating. He's torn between giving himself away and actually attempting to come without Hank noticing, he wishes he could but Connor is fairly certain he won't be able to hide his climax.

He closes his eyes, slow steady strokes round his member, wondering what the most subtle way to get Hanks attention would be... Connor could brush his foot against the lieutenants leg... that would be fairly obvious though, there's too much space between them. He could make a sudden movement... but he doesn't want to startle Hank either, it'll ruin the mood... it needs to subtle. 

Connor's still trying to think of the best course of action when a new thought presents itself. Hank could be watching now. The realization is sudden to Connors hazed mind and his control slips for just a second. He pulls in a deep lungful of air, turning to rest his head back and exhales, wincing as his lungs stutter for just a second and small groan slips past his lips.

There's no way Hank didn't hear that, Connor feels the shame prickle across his cheeks in the form of a hot thirium blush. He'd wanted something to give himself away and he most certainly got it, but now he couldn't take it back he's almost too scared to look at Hank. Would he be shocked...annoyed... angry...aroused? Connor hopes it's the last, though all the possibilities are there. He turns his head to face Hank and opens his eyes just enough to see him, his eyes are focused down at Connors hand, still slowly squeezing up his shaft. 

Connor is sure his processing core going to malfunction when Hank looks up to meet his eyes. It's clear in the way his partners pupils are blown with desire and the rising heat pooling down between Hanks legs that he knows exactly what the androids doing. Connor keeps eye contact, he's not sure how long for but once he makes his decision, Connor lets his lids close shut and turns his head to face forward again.

Connor lowers his leg, previously helping hide his hand from Hanks view and instead puts himself on display, switching to a tighter, faster pumping action with his fist. Finger and thumb squeezing over the head with each stroke, pre-cum leaking heavily down his digits from teasing himself so long. 

Connor's not trying holding himself back anymore, he can't. His depleted RAM can only let him do so many things at one time and right now its focused on the inevitable climax building in his gut. Connor can hear the noises escaping his mouth, lewd and desperate as he passes the point of no return, one thought rebounding throughout the androids head. 

Hank's going to watch him come. Not from the hallway, not from next door. Close enough that Hank could reach out and touch him if he wanted to, close enough to see the expression on his face when he reaches completion. Connors out in the open, on display for Hank to watch his every move, hear every sound. The thought not only pushes Connor over the edge, it practically drop kicks him in the spine as he comes.

~~~

Hank is completely transfixed on his partner, mouth salivating at the sight before him. Connor's not hiding it anymore, the strokes are from base to tip, tenting up the jersey and his androids hips snap up to meet them. Hank lets his eyes trail over Connors body freely, taking it all in.

Hank wants to get himself off too, but it feels like one wrong move is going to break the illusion as Connors breaths start coming quicker, back arching up just slightly off the covers. Hank can feel the neglected heavy throb of his own cock as Connors body tenses up with a static riddled groan of ecstasy. The android seems frozen in place for a few seconds before letting out a whimper and his body goes slack, LED cycling red. 

Hank waits then edges forward, forcing himself to swallow as he reaches out a hand and cups the side of Connors face. Slowly trailing it down his neck till it comes to rest over the androids chest. Something tugs deep inside him when he feels the heightened speed of Connors thirium pump beneath the surface.

Connor makes a confused noise in the back of his throat and Hank looks up, the android's gazing out at nothing, lips parted and LED flashing yellow... It's kind of fucking adorable. Hank removes his hand and props himself up instead, waiting for Connor to get his bearings. It takes a good solid minute for Connors LED is back on blue, giving him a drowsy smile as the androids coaxes his arm back into the sleeve. 

Once it's back in place Hank threads his fingers through Connors slickened digits, the androids blue blush flaring up before squeezing back. They lay there for a moment, Hank slipping his thumb over the back of Connors hand before leaning forward to press a kiss to Connors lips. It's awkward at first, Connor replicates every movement a second after Hank. Each light suckle to Connors lips is mirrored on Hanks and when he opens his mouth, Connor follows suit, waiting. 

Hank slides his tongue across Connors, it's almost tasteless except the sweet hint of strawberry from the jam... but it's warm, wet and inviting. Hank sees Connors LED turn yellow behind his eyelids before switching back to a blue fuzz and feels his own cheeks flush with blood this time as he realizes that Connor's analyzing his saliva. 

Hanks glad when the mirroring stops and Connor starts taking initiative with his tongue, massaging it into hanks with their mouths locked tightly together. He's not sure how long they've been making out but the lack of attention to his cock is starting to get uncomfortable so he pulls back, Connor leaning after him before the android opens his eyes.

"...Hank?" The word is soft but after the long silence between them it's almost weird to hear him speak again. Hank's not sure if Connors confidence is rubbing off on him or if he's just that damn hard but he brings the androids hand over to his swollen cock, straining hard against the damp fabric and rubs Connors palm into it.

"You gonna help me now Con? You put on one hell of a show..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close enough to touch him,  
> Close enough to see his face  
> Close enough to blow a wad in his eye
> 
> ... I had to fight not to write that


	7. Strawberry (Art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More arts, sorry

thank you to my awesome friendo for letting me borrow their tumblr <3 ;-;

Sorryyy just one more arts, I know I'm supposed to be writing but I needed to draw something

(I can't draw the jersey Logo and I know it should be mid-thigh as I described but... wanted to draw those boxer brief legs >>)


	8. Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank breaks the kiss and catches a glimpse of Connors flushed but concerned frown as he leans over to the bedside table. 
> 
> "Hank...?"
> 
> A book. No. Holster. No. Condoms... no? At least he doesn't think so. Then his fingers come into contact with plastic. Hank smiles, pulling his hand back from the drawer and shows Connor the small bottle of lube and a look of understanding and goes over the androids face. 
> 
> "Yes."

Connor's still a little hazy from his reboot, the inebriation symptoms slowing down the recovery of his processing core, everything seems a little... fluffy. He's not sure if that's the right word but it's what he's settled on to describe the light haze all over him and his thoughts.  
Then Hank kissed him, it made his thirium pump clench and all Connor wanted was to lose himself in it... the heat, the wet, the taste... so when Hank eventually pulls back, the android lets out a soft whine of protest. 

"...Hank?"

Hanks cheeks are lightly flushed and pupils blown with arousal as he guides Connors hand to settle on the tent of his shorts, massaging the androids palm into his crotch. Connor can feel heat radiating through the thin fabric and the steady, heavy throb of Hanks pulse as his partner continues squeezing his hand round Connors, rubbing it into himself.

"You gonna help me now Con? You put on a hell of show..." 

It's not even a question. Of course he will. "Mmmhmm... just let me..." Connor starts searching through his glitched out code to find the refractory period and after a few tries of translating the symbols to readable code, he disables it then makes a few other adjustments to his program. "...There."

"Hm?" The sound raises in pitch at the end, a question. 

Connor pulls himself over to Hanks side and presses a kiss to his humans neck "Just... turned off my refractory period"

"English Connor" Comes a slightly impatient reply, Hank giving Connors hand a light squeeze before letting go to fiddle with the buttons on his shorts

"I turned off my..." He can't think of another way to put it with his mind so frazzled "...I made it so I can come again."

Hank lets out a breathy chuckle, reaching down to slide off his shorts and discards them on the floor. "Damn already? ...Greedy Android"

Connor smirks, reaching down to remove his own underwear before draping a leg over Hank. "I'm sure you won't have a problem with me being greedy... under the circumstances." 

Hank makes a noise of agreement in the back of his throat as he takes a handful of the androids ass, giving it a firm squeeze. "Don't worry, I'll give you your fill..."

Connor lets out a shaky sigh and eases himself across Hank till their thighs are tucked snugly between the others respective legs. Closing his eyes to focus in on Hanks cock throbbing against his bare pseudo skin. 

"Hank..."

"Hm?" 

Connor doesn't want to dampen the mood but he needs to explain to Hank "...I've set myself to go into stasis once I've reached climax... I know it'll be... unsettling, but another hard reboot so soon might damage my software...but I could disable my ability to ejaculate instead if you would prefer..."

Hank sighs, pulling the android into him with both hands cupping his cheeks and Connor can't help the small moan that escapes him.

"So...you're gonna fall asleep after you cum?" Hank raises an eyebrow at him.

"Essentially, yes." 

"Sounds pretty fucking normal to me, Con..."

Connor feels the tension he didn't realize was in him leave at Hanks words, letting himself melt into Hanks touch. He trails kisses up his partners neck before opening his mouth and head tilted, swirls his tongue into Hanks... he can never get enough of this; the warmth, the intimacy of tasting each other, sharing the same air. 

~~~

Hank sighs through his nose, mouth still locked to Connors as he continues to grope at his androids behind... he weighs a little more than Hank would have guessed but it's not uncomfortable.

Hank feels as Connor shift the leg that had previously been settled between Hanks thighs - providing some much needed relief to his member - swings over the other side of him. He almost swallows his next breath as Connor reaches back to take Hanks wrist, guiding it from his cheek to between them. Connor giving a light shiver above him when his fingertip grazes across his entrance.

"Wait.. Hold up Con..." 

Hank breaks the kiss and catches a glimpse of Connors flushed but concerned frown as he leans over to the bedside table. 

"Hank...?"

A book. No. Holster. No. Condoms... no? At least he doesn't think so. Then his fingers come into contact with plastic. Hank smiles, pulling his hand back from the drawer and shows Connor the small bottle of lube and a look of understanding and goes over the androids face. 

"Yes." Is all Connor says, pushing himself eagerly against Hank and it's all he needs. Hank flicks the lid open and squeezes a sizable blob onto the tip of his middle finger before reaching round to smear it liberally across Connors pucker, slowly sliding his finger across it for a few moments before applying pressure. 

Connor lets out a needy whimper as the finger slides inside his partners hole. It's different to what he had expected, there's texture but it's smoother than a humans, more uniform in design... but he's also fucking tight. When Connor clenches it hugs round his digit and Hank doesn't waste any time carefully working another finger in there, scissoring them out.

Hank's pretty sure Connor doesn't need all this preparation - androids are built with certain things in mind - but the reactions he's coaxing of him are delicious... Connor's sitting on his lap, hands braced against Hanks chest as the android pushes back down onto his fingers, lips parted and panting as Hank flexes his fingers against what he presume to be the equivalent of a prostate. 

Hank teasingly twists his fingers round inside before flexing his fingers in against the small bump along Connors front wall again and feels the androids thighs squeeze round his with a sickly sweet whimper. 

"Please... please just do it Hank...please. I want it" Connor practically begs him, fingers gripping tight on Hanks shirt to the point he might actually tear it. 

"Ask properly" Hank groans, slipping his fingers free and smears what's left of the lubricant along his cock. He wants to hear Connor say the words, he's always so composed and even when he does cuss it's usually just to catch Hank off guard. But this is needy, desperate and he wants Connor to say the words with his breath caught in his throat and Hanks cock between his legs. 

"Fuck me Hank... please.... I need you inside me" Connor huffs out, eyes half lidded and arches his back down to slide his slickened hole along the length of Hanks dick. He let's out a low groan, cock twitching and heart pumping hard... He's probably not going to last long but by the look of things neither will Connor. 

Hank brings his knees up and presses his head to Connors entrance, spare hand stroking the androids thigh as Connor gradually lowers himself down. Even with the amount of time he spent stretching out his partners hole it's still tightly snug round his cock, and the nervous clenches from Connor as he slides down on it almost knock him off the edge so when the android just sits there to collect his bearings, Hank is immensely grateful. 

"I just...I... one minute" Connor whimpers, LED circling yellow.

"Yeah... me too" Hank chuckles breathlessly, massaging his hands up and down his partners thighs.

He slides his hands up and beneath the jersey, letting his hands run over the faux muscles of Connors torso and is surprised at how accurate they are, stomach seeming to tense under his finger tips. Hank could sit and wonder how someone managed to pull it off but he doesn't care... what he does care about is the soft moan from Connor as he starts to rock himself back and forth on Hanks shaft.

~~~

It was too much for Connor at first, he didn't realize just how... full he was going to feel. Hanks cock is already sizable and inside it feels even bigger, stretching him out and Connor can feel the throb of Hanks pulse inside him. 

He closes his eyes and takes a few slow breaths, they aren't really serving a purpose but the action still helps him relax. Connor can feel Hanks hands smoothing over his body and underneath his hoodie, sliding over his stomach and up his chest. They feel wonderful... he takes a steadying breath before lifting himself up and pushes back down onto Hank.

Connor lets out a long groan as he sinks down onto Hanks dick then repeats the movement but this time Connor grinds himself down onto Hank below and the moan that comes out his human makes his stomach tighten with need.

He places his hands on Hanks chest for balance and lifts his hips till he's at risk of him slipping free and pushes back down. The full feeling returns with force and Connor gasps as the curve of Hanks dick pushes across the sensitive plate in him, his mind seeming to white out for a second. Connor swallows nervously and does it again. It's completely different to masturbating, it's deep and hot and he wants more.

Connor shifts his legs a fraction, making sure he has as much support and stability as possible before starting to ride himself on Hanks cock, his human pushing up to meet him with a audible slap of skin. Connor feels like he's short circuiting every with every thrust, arms shaking and unable to control the gasps that tear themselves from his artificial lungs. 

He feels Hanks hands travel up the sides of his jersey, gripping tightly to Connors hips as he sets the pace, working Hanks cock into just the right spot every time, sending shots of pleasure through his system. Connor can hear the lewd sounds coming from himself and it makes his cheeks burn, but he can't stop it... It's too much and too good. 

Connor's mind keeps blanking out but he keeps moving, refusing to let this end and it's like every other thought is being torn from his data core. Without warning his arms give way and he ends up slumped across Hanks chest, tremors going through his limbs. 

Hanks breathless when he speaks "C-connor...?"

He looks up at Hank, static fizzing across his vision and he struggles to force the words out "I...I cant... t-too good... please..." 

Connor hopes Hank will understand the desperation in his words and he must do, because a second later Hank's roughly pushing the android onto his back, moving to kneel between his legs. Hank pulls Connors thighs up around him before burying himself back inside and begins pounding into him. 

The change of position only makes it more intense, the upwards rock of Hanks hips pushing hard into the plate and Connor has to do everything he can not to cum yet. He needs Hank to finish first, he wants to feel it before he's thrown into stasis by his own. 

"H-hank please.. co... come in me. I-I need to...to feel it!" The static's leaking into his voice now and Connors not sure if he can hold on but Hank's soon letting out a shuddering groan, pressing himself hard against the android as he finishes. Connor can feel it, ropes of hot cum coating his insides, cock twitching as Hank fills him up and it breaks him. Connor hits climax and it's like a powersurge coursing through him. Wave after wave of intense pleasure hit his gut and finally his fried systems can't handle it anymore, plunging him into stasis.

~~~

Hanks shaking as he rides out his orgasm, grinding himself into Connor as the android clenches down around him. He hears Connors breath hitch and his body goes completely rigid for a few seconds, practically vibrating with minute tremors before going slack.

He struggles to catch his breath, mouth bone dry from his excessive panting and takes a moment to get himself back together before checking Connor. Hanks still shaking as he tenderly pulls out of his partner, Connor may not feel at the moment but he still cares. 

Hank flops down next to his android, fatigue hitting hard as he checks up on him. Connors eyes are closed, a small barely noticeable smile on his features with cum across his stomach and chest... but most importantly his LED's a safe dim blue. 

"Good..." Hank sighs and lays flat on his back, still out of breath as he stares up at the ceiling. They're both a mess but between the fact that Hank's sure he's going to pass out any second, and that Connor already has, he's content to lay there. They can sort themselves in the morning. Hank closes his eyes and reaches out an arm, resting his hand on Connors leg as reality starts to slowly pulse in and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I think this is the end of Watch Me but I might make a part 2 and make a series set a year later :)   
> We shall see how it goes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
